Espoirs
by Kaya Kunami
Summary: Les humains sont bien connus pour avoir des émotions. Malheureusement, les plus fortes ne sont souvent pas  celles que l'on désire ressentir.


**Espoirs**

Jeep se réveilla couvert de sueur. Il mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits, passa ses mains sur son visage pour s'éclaircir les idées avant de se redresser. Il ne dormirait pas plus cette nuit. Cela ne lui importait guère, il avait pris l'habitude de rester éveillé après ses cauchemars…

Un soupir lui échappa et il se leva péniblement, traînant son corps endolori par le sommeil jusqu'à la chambre. Il vérifia silencieusement l'état de Charlie et du bébé endormis, prit soin de remonter délicatement la couverture sur les épaules de la récente mère avant de retourner dans le salon.

Bien que deux semaines se soient écoulées depuis le départ de Michael, bien que les évènements passés les aient rapprochés, Charlie refusait toujours d'ouvrir son cœur à Jeep. Le considérait-elle comme un petit frère trop collant ou bien un toutou trop affectif… ? Il n'était jamais sûr de ce qu'elle pensait réellement de lui, même après tout ce temps.

Le jeune homme se réinstalla sur le canapé, laissa de côté son arme pour permettre à ses bras de reposer sur ses cuisses. Il laissa sa tête pendre vers le bas, grimaçant au léger craquement que le mouvement provoqua et tenta de se détendre au maximum.

Ses yeux se perdirent sur les instructions imprégnées dans sa peau. Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un qui aurait pu comprendre ses signes. Ils n'avaient, en fait, trouvé personne si ce n'est des 'saloperies de zombies', comme Charlie les surnommait…  
>C'était à croire que cette Apocalypse avait possédé tout le reste de l'Humanité sauf lui, Charlie et le petit. C'était à croire qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais les prophètes dont Michael lui avait parlé. C'était à croire que son père, Percy et les autres étaient morts, sacrifiés pour rien. C'était à désespérément croire qu'ils allaient subir le même sort…<p>

Jeep ferma fortement les yeux pour stopper le flot de ses sinistres pensés.

C'est alors que cela se produisit.

Une touche légère et douce, presque éphémère, dans ses cheveux. Aussitôt Jeep était debout, son fusil à pompe prêt à tirer. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à faire face à Michael, ses ailes de métal étendues dans son dos.  
>Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que le jeune homme ne relâche le souffle qu'il avait maintenu. Il se permit de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il pensait que l'ange aurait pu s'évaporer d'une minute à l'autre, telle une hallucination.<p>

"Pardonne-moi. Mon intention n'était pas de t'effrayer. " C'était bel et bien la voix de Michael. Grave, suave, pourtant ferme.

Jeep abaissa son arme lentement, une expression confuse sur ses traits. Alors qu'il déglutissait pour parler, une réalisation le frappa brutalement. Son regard affolé fit le tour de la salle, sa gorge se resserra, les battements de son cœur résonnèrent douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique. Cependant, il constata rapidement que toutes ses précautions pour barricader la maison étaient restées intactes. Il soupira de soulagement et son regard se reporta sur Michael dont les yeux ne semblaient pas l'avoir pas quitté.

Le jeune homme ne vit pas le mouvement, sentit simplement la main de l'ange toucher du bout des doigts sa pommette. Il eut un bref sursaut quand la main remonta en une caresse aussi douce que légère sur les cernes entourant son œil.

"Tu sembles troublé, Jeep. " La manière dont son nom fut prononcé lui donna presque un frisson.

"Je... " Jeep tourna la tête, s'éloignant de cette main trop douce. "Je suis juste fatigué, c'est tout, ce n'est rien, aucune raison de s'inquiéter. " Répondit-il machinalement. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas alarmer les gens l'entourant. "…Et vous ? " L'hésitation était clairement perceptible.

Michael pencha sensiblement la tête sur le côté, comme s'il considérait la question. Une minute s'écoula avant qu'il ne réponde.

"Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé les prophètes. " Jeep se sentit mal à l'aise. Non seulement sa question était esquivée, mais en plus, l'ange lui rappelait durement qu'en deux semaines la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient lorsqu'il était retourné au ciel n'avait pas évolué.

Jeep ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il baissa les yeux, incapable de trouver une réplique qui sonnerait autrement qu'une excuse. Il s'excusa donc. Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, un peu désespéré. Il savait que Michael comptait sur lui et sur Charlie pour protéger le bébé. Il savait que des gens s'étaient sacrifiés pour ce dernier. Il savait que comparer à eux, il était particulièrement inutile. Il savait qu'il ne se montrait pas à la hauteur des espoirs qu'on avait posés sur ses épaules. Tout ça, il le savait, mais…

La touche dans ses cheveux revint soudainement, caressante, apaisante, si douce que Jeep inspira faiblement pour l'air lorsqu'elle descendit sur l'arrière de son cou. Ses mains tremblaient contre le métal glacé de son fusil quand cette même main l'attira vers avant. Le front de Michael toucha le sien, leurs nez se frôlèrent à peine et leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Pendant un instant, Jeep crut qu'il allait être embrassé. L'idée aurait dû l'effrayer, le faire reculer et prendre de la distance, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que respirer fébrilement, son sang battant sourdement dans ses tempes. Pourtant, malgré tout cela, il se sentit étrangement apaisé. Son corps se détendit sous les doigts caressant sa nuque.

Le moment s'écoula, le silence de la pièce seulement troubler par la piteuse respiration de Jeep. Dieu, il aurait voulu que cela dure éternellement. Néanmoins, ses yeux s'ouvrirent – quand est-ce que Jeep les avait fermés ? – comme Michael prit la parole.

"Aie foi Jeep. " Les simples mots suivants répandirent la chaleur de son cœur dans tout son être. "J'ai foi en toi. "

Depuis ses quinze ans, lorsque sa mère l'avait abandonné, lorsqu'il avait dû se battre pour son père, Jeep s'était juré de ne plus jamais pleurer. Et pourtant, il se mordit les lèvres en sentant les larmes commencer à affluer aux coins de ses yeux. Juste comme ça. Juste à cause de ces quelques mots. Cela paraissait stupide, surtout à Jeep, et pourtant… Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher l'espoir de renaître en lui.

Et alors qu'il pensait que Michael allait lui laisser un peu de temps pour reprendre contenance, les lèvres de l'ange vinrent effleurer son oreille, sa voix pas plus haute qu'un souffle, comme un secret.

"Bob est fier de toi. "

Ses barrières se brisèrent brutalement. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux, coulèrent le long de ses joues, tombèrent gouttes après gouttes contre son cou, son tee-shirt. Il pleura comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il pleura de joie et de tristesse mélangée, de désespoirs et d'espoirs. Il pleura pour ceux qui étaient morts, il fit le deuil qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'accomplir. Il pleura pour son père, pour Percy, pour tous les autres. Entre ses pleurs, il émit plusieurs sons étranges, entre le gémissement et le rire. Il ne se rendit presque pas compte des mains relevant son visage, des baisers chastes sur chacune de ses joues humides, sur ses paupières puis sur son front avant que tout contact ne disparaisse.

Il laissa tomber son arme au sol, se laissa tomber sur le canapé, enfouit son visage dans ses mains en tentant en vain de se reprendre. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, peut-être une heure, il n'était pas conscient du temps qui s'écoulait. Tout ce qui lui importait était le soulagement qui l'envahissait. Le soulagement de savoir que son père était là-haut quelque part, peut-être au paradis, qu'il avait pu parler à Michael, qu'il avait pu lui dire qu'il était fier de lui. Il aurait tellement voulu poser des questions, sur son père, sur les autres, s'ils allaient bien, s'ils avaient trouvé un quelconque repos. Mais l'ange avait disparu.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sa respiration calmée que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Jeep n'osa pas lever le regard. Des pas s'approchèrent de lui, une main caressa son bras.

"Jeep, tu vas bien ? Encore un cauchemar ?" Le souci dans la voix de la femme qu'il aimait lui fit finalement relever la tête. Ses yeux brillaient encore des larmes versées, mais un sourire rassurant avait pris naissance sur ses lèvres.

"Plutôt une révélation…" Répondit-il dans un souffle et une dernière larme glissa sur sa joue.

Il y avait encore de l'espoir.


End file.
